With A Cherry on Top
by asterisque
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot: She stirred a dark passion in him... And just one taste was not enough. This time, he planned to have more than just a bite. Sasuke's not lying, when he says... Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest...


**Disclaimer: Nah not mine. Oh and the song "Pretty Girl" By Sugarcult isn't mine... duh..**

**--**

**A/N: Oh wow. I know I haven't updated anything in yonks… but yeah I just had this sudden urge to write this fic. It's a bit of a rip of "Goodbye Days", but meh you get that... So NO this fic is not about vamps. Although, I would like to do a vamp fic in the very near future...**

**Inspiration: The amazingly plotted out "The Glass House" by the great Reyus. (AKA this REALLY AWESOME UNFINISHED FANFIC, which hasn't been update in forever…)**

**Warning: Mature content in the end. And a very stupidly OOC Sasuke. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Sakura is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
__  
_

_

* * *

_

_A sleep in the morning._

_-x-X-x-_

Obscured clouds smudged the pale sky. The chilly morning winds flew through as a tall man entered the gigantic house. His dark hair was messy from the early breeze.

"Master Sasuke." An elderly man greeted at the large mahogany doors. "Welcome back."

The strikingly handsome man gave his butler a grin before only nodding in return. "Is Sakura awake yet Kazu?" He asked with a hint of mirth Kazu couldn't comprehend.

"No. Young Miss is not." The sprinkled grey haired man replied immediately.

"Good." Sasuke said, very satisfied with the answer. "I'll wake her." He said pleasantly, an almost cruel smile playing at his lips.

"As you wish young master." Kazu said as he bowed his head slightly, only due to force of habit. The young man smiled at the older man before quickly heading to the stairs and up.

"Oh, and Kazu," Sasuke called back. "It's just Sasuke."

The butler grinned. "It slips every time."

* * *

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about_

* * *

_Eeeeeeeeekch._

_Click. _

Step.

Step.

Step.

A small noticeable form curled sideways under the thick covers. Her face, a blissful blankness. Silky pink tresses splayed over the fluffy pillow. One slender arm was under her pillow nestling her head, while the other cuddled over the blanker at her chest. Clouded eyes freely roamed the resting woman.

What Sasuke wouldn't give to be that pillow under her head. Or perhaps even the blanket that securely wrapped around her legs.

Not wasting any more time, he took steady strides to the large bed before crawling into it, carefully, not wanting to wake her up. His arm instantly went around her blanketed waist. His face moved down to the back of her neck, nuzzling it greedily.

The pink haired girl in his arm stirred due to the new weight over her waist.

"Mmm." She unconsciously moaned as she felt a tingly sensation spread at the back of her neck.

"Sakura," The man whispered darkly, huskily. His flow of this breath further sending the chills down her spine.

"Hmm…" Another sound escaped her pink lips, easing back into the warm and hard body behind her.

"Saa-kuu-raa." He murmered her name again, extending each syllable in attempt to wake her up.

"Mmm." Sakura stirred again having heard a familiar voice call out her name.

'_Who is it?'_

"Wake up."

That same voice said to her.

Slowly, heavy lids fluttered open. The faint sunlight streamed through her eyes, effectively clearing her blurred vision. Sasuke watched with wicked amusement as her stunning emerald eyes fluttered open in confusion and daze. He loved how adorable she looked when she didn't know what was going on.

She turned her head only to find his sharp coal eyes staring so intently at her. But then she saw the dark smirk that was etched his lips all too pleasantly. She finally registered what was happening. Her fine eyebrows furrowed in fleeting horror.

"Eeeeep." She squealed at once, leaping up from his arms pulling her blanket with her and effectively pushing him back.

"What are you doing in here?!" She demanded, trying to seem as outraged as she possibly could. But only in vain as she knew from Sasuke's expression, that he knew her reddening cheeks had nothing to do with how enraged she may have seemed.

His smirk broadened.

"I was sent to wake you up."

"Like hell you were, you bastard." She gritted her teeth, clutching desperately to the duvet.

'_Why did I put on _this_ night dress, last night?' _She whined inside her head, feeling the thin and transparent satin material against her chest.

"My, my," he said with an amused face, "What colourful language, and so early in the morning."

* * *

_She's beautiful as usual  
With bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to  
Be aware of evil men_

* * *

His calloused fingers went up to her face and caressed soft cheeks. Sakura instinctively slapped his hand away. But to her dismay, Sasuke only chuckled darkly in return.

"Get out." She hissed. "Before someone finds you here."

"Baby, mom and dad are all out." He grinned mischievously. "Getting ready for my birthday, tonight."

"Your birthday isn't till tomorrow!" She retorted sourly.

"Hnn. I know. But the party's tonight. From business people to friends."

'_But of course the whole world must make a commotion for the great Uchiha Sasuke's birthday.' _

"I don't see the point though." He said lowly, seductively. "I'd rather we have our own party. Just me and you." The underlying sexual intention oozing from his words.

Sakura's nose scrunched up in repulse. She looked at him in disgust, hugging her duvet closer to her.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" She hissed irately.

"Maybe so…" He looked at her seriously. "But at least, I know what I want and am not afraid to take it." Sasuke's face suddenly became passive.

"Hah." The pink haired woman snorted. "And that sounds even more ridicul—"

She was cut short as he quickly moved on her and crashed his lips straight onto hers.

"Mmm—" He moved his lips feverishly against hers, hungrily, sliding his tongue straight in, exploring her sweet crevices. And before she had time to register what was going on, he pulled away as fast as he came.

"Think what you will, princess." He whispered against her lips, a hand brushing a light pink strand away from her face.

Sakura lifted her right hand and swung it at his face. But before it collided with Sasuke's face, he quickly jumped up and caught her wrist, looking down at her with an emotionless face.

"Maybe next time."

He got of her bed and strode out her room. And before he closed her door he whipped his head back in.

"That would've been a great kiss if you didn't have morning breath." He taunted.

He closed the door just in time, letting the alarm clocked Sakura pegged, loudly crash against it.

She fell back into the covers with a deep sigh, blushing from head to toe.

* * *

_It's the way that he makes her feel  
It's the way that he kisses her  
It's the way that he makes her fall in love_

* * *

_A wake at night. _

_-x-X-x-_

The door quietly clicked, locking behind her.

She was a vision in red. No one could deny that. The daring dress hugged her every curve. Her short pink hair was freely framing her baby doll face with those fiery emerald eyes always sparkling up at him. Pink lips, he wished would kiss his willingly. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated his pale skin and sensually accentuated facial features. He was easily the best looking man she's ever seen. Eye to eye, she gazed into those beautifully wicked eyes, the ones that she could easily get lost in.

None speaking, none moving until finally.

* * *

_And that's what she gets for falling again  
She can never get him outta her head_

* * *

"Aren't you're supposed to be out there with the others?" She questioned him softly. "It's your celebration. What are you doing in here?"

"You know you haven't given me a present yet."

And he couldn't take it anymore. She had refused him, all too many times. The temptation only grew stronger and stronger as he watched her grow year by year, day by day. And now, he couldn't control it anymore. A sinister smirk graced his sinuous lips. And tonight, he thought, right at this moment she was going to be his.

"I have." She said surely. "It's with the rest of them."

He looked at her cruelly.

"There's only one thing I want from you Sakura." He told her. "Only one thing that could possibly make this birthday happy."

Sakura felt powerless under his intense gaze. She could only stand there and gulp. Before telling him firmly, "And I can't give you that!"

"Not even when you want to." He alleged viciously, in shame. "Tell me," he demanded, "What are you really scared of?" His tone was cold. Sasuke's anger was getting the better of him. His patience and control wearing thin.

"I'm not scared of anything!" She retorted lividly. The fire was easily burning in her eyes.

"Then why?"

"Oh gee, I don't know…Maybe because it's _wrong_? So so so _wrong._" She said, almost desperately.

And that was it. Uchiha Sasuke snapped.

* * *

_Someone else is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon he'll figure out  
She can never get him outta her head_

* * *

"I fucking love you." He said angrily. His face contorted with the passion she always knew he possessed. "Is that so fucking wrong." His dark piercing eyes narrowed at her nervous form.

The pink haired girl visibly stiffened.

Sakura shook her head. Neither of them knew if that shake had meant 'No you don't' or 'No, it's not wrong.'

He doesn't love her. Not the way that he thinks he does. And not the way that she desperately wants him to.

Her glistening emerald eyes softened. She had heard those words before. And again, she will dismiss it, and pretend it never happened. Although inside, an inescapable and undeniable swirl of joy and that warm happy marshmellowy feeling, as she calls it, erupted from the pits of her soul.

The towering man growled and immediately pounced on her.

He's had more than enough waiting.

He harshly slammed his lips on hers.

She tasted like cherries, he decided a long time ago.

Sakura was paralyzed. The man who can never love her was ravaging her, eating her, making her feel things with his skillful hands and lips, and she just stood there numb to it all.

* * *

_It's the way that he makes her feel  
It's the way that he kisses her_

* * *

Sasuke pulled her body closer to his, molding them together. His hands roamed her body, playfully fingering the thin straps of her dress. His lips were greedily kissing the life out of her, begging for more. And willingly or not, he pushed his tongue into her warm mouth and found hers.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" She half protested, half pleaded. "Don't…" She moaned, liking the the way his tongue was playing with hers. "…Stop…" She continued. What meant to be a protest, turned out to be pleading for more.

He groaned into the kiss, loving the way she was slowly starting to unwind. His hands move to slide down the straps of her dress, pulling it down to her hips. Sakura gasp at the cool air that blew against her erect nipples. Staring to feel body shy and insecure her bare arms immediately came up to cover herself, but Sasuke's hands stopped her.

This, what they were doing was so unbelievably wrong. Yet it felt so indisputably right.

His lips had left hers and went down to her neck. One hand tenderly caressed a soft breast, earning another moan from her mouth. Needing some sort of friction in the lower region, he lifted her up and grinded their hips together. They moaned, both feeling a white hot dart of pleasure when his covered bulging member rubbed against her entrance.

Groaning as he nipped and suckled her neck, trailing hot butterfly kisses along her collar bone. He made his way down to the top of her mounds.

_-_

_(("The nakedness of thy sister, the daughter of thy father, or daughter of thy mother, thou shalt not uncover."))_

_-_

Sasuke smirked darkly, sinisterly against her flesh.

He took one nipple into his mouth. She starts to gasp with excitement arching her body further onto his.

* * *

_... Is that so wrong? _

_Our mothers are different..._

_It is… _

_Because we have the same father..._

_It is so wrong._

* * *

_(("Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother."))_

They drowned in sweet sin.

-

-

-

And…

_-x-_

_It's the way that he makes her fall in love  
_

_-x-_

Not a soul left that room, till the next morning.

_-x-X-x-_

* * *

**A/N: Man I almost forgot how to work ffnet... Haha... Ah well what do you think? Flame? Waaaay OOC? o.O It's like they switched feelings... anyways **

**Err... one-shot? I think so.. or at least for now :) If you liked this plot, go read "Goodbye Days." **

**And! Please Add to any possible SasuSaku C2s! **

**Please drop a review!! xD**


End file.
